Forgotton Memories
by Saya143
Summary: One night when Alice dragged the family to a club what happens when Edward sees a beautifully singer named Bella. What mysteries will Bella bring to the Cullen family when she doesn't know anything about her past.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything The song is by Evanescence Field Of Innocence.

Lost memories

EPOV

_" I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feeling are clouded by the things i know know. Where has my heart an uneven trade for the real world."_

That was the first time I heard her voice. The voice of an angel. For some reason I cant take my eyes off her. Nothing like this has happened to me before.

"Edward. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Jasper I'm fine."

"Whatever."

Shes going I wonder if I'll ever see her again? Maybe I'll see her around her again cause now I'll probably have to come her everynight.

BPOV

Another song. Hopefully another memory. But none this time. I guess just keep writing my songs, they come back tome eventually. Hopefully

"Hey that was a great job. Bella whats wrong did you get another memory?

Just like Paige the worry wart,

"No. I'm just really confused an frustrated and angry and I don't know what else." She pulls me into a hug. God did I hate when peopledo that.

" Just know that well help you all the way and you will get all your memories back in time."

"I just want to know who I am or what I am is that to much to ask." Why am I crying? Ive been going through this for years why now, why did I have to brake down now?

"Paige I have to go I'll be at Pipers house."

"Ok call me if you need anything or if they attacked you again."

"Yeah I will."

EPOV

Well I guess she not coming back on stage tonight, sigh, well I guess we all should leave.

"Hey guys come on we better leave we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah Yeah" Jeez why do they always have to be such pains. "Alice if you don't come with me I will drag you out our if I cant do that then I will burn all your clothes!"

Well it seemed to work.

"Edward you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Fine you win you big but."

"Nice comeback." And to prove my point she sticks her tounge out at me.

_Edward don't lie to me I know the only reason that you stayed for this long is because your drawn to that girl that was playing field Of Innocence oh who was it now let me see was it Bella no Bellina no I'm pretty sure its Bella but if you want to talk to her nows your chance._

She pointed over to the girl, she was talking to this girl with dark brown hair.

"Okay we can stay for a couple of minutes."

"Thats all I'm asking."

"I'll be right back"

Next thing I knew I was following my angel out the back door.

BPOV

Someones following me. For some reason it seams a vampire has followed me. Humph well he can follow me all he wants he is not going to get to my family.

But just then three people were surrounding me.

"Hey Bella wanna go back inside for a bit." Mike said coming close to my face. His breathe smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Just leave me alone Mike go fool around with someone else." But as soon as I tried to step past him he grabbed my wrists and push me up against a wall.

"Now all I want is you Bella and so do my friends we just want a little fun,"

"If you don't let go of me you'll regret it." With acid in my voice he should be very afraid if I lose control there is no telling what I do. I don't want to hurt him but if I feel mad enough I can rip his head off.

"I don't think so." He tried to kiss me but I moved a kicked him in the stomach and punched his face. Luckily Leah gave me Karate lessons. I had all of them down and unconsciousness in a matter of minutes. So I ran as fast as I could so nobody saw me. But she completely forgot about the vampire from before.

EPOV

I cannot believe what I just saw. All I could do was sit there and watch as my angel kicked some major drunken guys ass. It looks like she can take care of herself. God I am no better than these drunken retards following her but theres just something different about her lick she wasnt human. Wait what am I saying I going crazy she had to be human right? After a few minutes I returned from my inter conversation with myself to notice she took off.

" God I hope I see her again."


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY I haven't updated in the while I just couldn't figure out how to put my story into words... and my computer crashed so ya MARY don't blame me. I do not own anything! ANYTHING!!!

"Sayings"

_thinking_

_PAST _

_Now that that is settled Onto the story_

* * *

_BPOV_

" _OMG i cannot believe I just did that wh_at if somebody saw? Why, why is it always me. What did I do wrong. What did I do to deserve the life I have. I wish I can just go back to the old days before I found out who my family was."

" _Hey mom, how's it going?" Pauses "Mom.. Mom are you okay?"_

" _What!? Oh hi Bella how long have you been standing there?"_

" _A couple of minutes what was that?"_

" _Oh I'm just getting into this book that I'm reading."_

" _Oh what book is it?"_

" _Um, I think you already read it, it's Nora Robert Tribute."_

" _Oh, yea I did read it, it was really good."_

" _Yea after what you said about it and then some girl at work told me to read it so I am and it turns out it is really good."_

" _Wow.. crap I have to pay Jacob 50 bucks."_

" _Why, do you have to pay Jacob."_

" _We made a bet that by the time I leave the house for good you will actually read a book thats not a picture book."_

" _Oh well.... HAY!!!"_

" _I have to get going mom I have a show tonight,"_

" _Okay honey, I'll see you before you leave."_

Ha the good times Renee she was so,,,so clueless. ( sorry for the Renee fans but i couldn't think of a better word.)

" Bella, your on in a half an hour- Bella whats wrong."

" What.." The next thing I realize that I was crying " Nothings wrong. Honestly."

" Bella it's not good to keep feelings inside. So tell me."

" I'm fine Piper, nothing is wrong."

" Ok heres the deal either you tell me whats wrong or I will go get the family and make you tell us whats wrong."

" Your getting on my nerves."

" Well if you just tell me i will leave you alone for the rest of the day."

" Fine, I will tell you after the concert. Okay!?"

" Fine"

EPOV

" Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!"

" It's Edward pixie."

" Edward come on. I want to go out tonight."

" No definitely not, not after last night."

" Oh come on you had fun admit it."

_I know because you were making googlie eyes at Bella._

" Shut up and go away."

" Fine."

_I was planning on going to P3 and Bella has a concert tonight._

" Wait."

" Yes"

" ..........I'll go."

_Yay Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are going too._

" Were leaving at 9:00 pm."she squealed.

_I get to see Bella again. I wonder what she'll be like if I ask to meet her in person._

"Edward"

_Maybe she'll be like us._

"Edward!"

_We all know shes not a regular human._

"Edward!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What!"

"God what the hell are you thinking about that it takes 4 people to scream to get back to reality."

"Nothing."

"You are so stubborn. Anyway we have to go, if we get there early we might meet Bella because she bar tends there to."

"Lets go."

_BPOV_

_Just another hour before I can get out of here._

" Excuse me miss."

_When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous eyes anywhere. Wait. I know that shade of gold anywhere. Great some more vampires that I might have to kill._

"What can I get for you."

" Nothing I just wanted to know if you are Bella, the one one that plays up here almost every Friday."

_Wow I wasn't expecting that one._

" Um... ya."

"You're really good."

_Damn this blushing_

"_Thanks."_

" _I think I brought a couple of fans."_

"_What do you mean."_

_The next thing I knew was that he waved to four people and four beautiful people came walking up to me. Well the shortest one there was running up to me and the rest were walking but you get my point._

"Hi, hi you must be Bella."

"Um yeah."

"Let me introduce you to my family. The big muscular guy with the dark brown hair thats Emmett. The guy that has golden blonde hair is Jasper. The girl on the other side of Emmett thats Rosalie. The guy that has thats next to Jasper thats Edward and I'm Alice."

" Wow Hi everyone."

" Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Bella!!!!!!!" _Thank you saved by a sister._

"Okay 2 questions. One who goes first me or you and where the hell is Piper."

"You go first and I have no idea where Piper is."

"Thats GREAT! OH! Hi. Bella who's this?"

"Sorry thats Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward."

" Hi, um I have to get ready for my show how about we meet up after Bella's show."_ Why the hell did she just do that!!!!!!!!!_

" Billy! I'm sure they have something else to do then to hang out with us. Honestly you don't have to do that."_ Please, Please go away I don't wanna kill you_

" That's why we came here to see your show. Your really good. I love that song...oh i think it was lies." _Great might as well talk_

" Oh thanks I'm actually playing it tonight along with With You."

"Yeah we are definitely going to stay for the show. Umm what do you guys wanna do, just stay for the show or hang out for a little while."

_Edward you better agree. Alice demanded._

" Yea I'll stay."_ Aw that Edward guy is really cute._

" YES!!!!"_ WOW that Emmet dude is really loud. _

" Ok I would love to meet Evanescence." _Really going to have to boost my self confidants when I am around Rosalie even though she is a vampire she is beautiful. She reminds me of my big sister. Okay STEP Sister. _

" Sure."_ That Jasper guy looks really creepy. _

"Okay well stay."

"Great!"_ There goes my sister_

"Great."

_Well I hope u liked this chapter bye bye for now_


End file.
